


31. Sam and Ryan indulge in a little ageplay

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	31. Sam and Ryan indulge in a little ageplay

_**Ageplay: Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington indulge in a little roleplaying**_  
[current]  
[ **warning:** ageplay, both parties are 16 years old]

Ryan paddles out past the breakers and lingers there, sitting on his board, the sun on his face. He loves the high surfing gives him, but it's not all about the swells -- some of the best moments happen all the way out in the whitecaps, where it's just him and the water. Total peace. A oneness that restores him, whatever his mind is chewing over.

He shivers now and starts to paddle back in. Even in a wetsuit on a sunny day, the Pacific in February is too cold to linger in for long. He watches the breakers coming in and pops to his feet, riding the swell into the shallows. Grinning like a maniac when he gets a mouthful of saltwater, because _damn_ he loves this.

Sam's on his way home when he stops to watch the guy ride in. His own board stuck in the sand, he steps forward, one hand fiddling with the other cuff on his wetsuit as he scrambles for an opening. "Hey. Nice board," he says, realizing the other guy's closer to his own age than he'd first thought.

"Thanks." Ryan drags a hand through his hair, scattering water droplets. "I got it at a little shop up the coast." He busies himself undoing the velcro ankle strap, struggling not to look at the guy, at the way his wetsuit clings to his body. Because of course he's already noticed, and he really doesn't want to fight today. _Girls. Think about girls_ , he admonishes himself.

"Yeah?" Sam rubs a hand over his mouth, watching the guy openly with him bent over like that. Ready to look away in an instant. "Which one? Surf Shack?"

"Yeah, that place. You know it?" It's kind of a dumb question, but Ryan never knows what to say in situations like this. He straightens up and meets the guy's eyes; it seems like the safest place to look. Not that it really helps, because they're a gorgeous deep blue, distracting all on their own. He struggles to keep his head in the game. "Um. Good waves today." He feels like such an idiot.

Sam nods. "It'll be better when it warms up though," he says, hoping that doesn't make him sound like a wuss. "You live around here?" he asks, trying not to stare at the guy's mouth.

"No, but the beach by my house is crowded, even this time of year. You?" Ryan shakes sand off his towel then peels his wetsuit down to his waist, doing a quick rubdown to get dry.

For a moment, Sam doesn't say anything. He's too busy willing himself not to get hard. Not now. Not like this. "Um. Yeah. Right there, actually," he says, motioning at a beach house just down from where they're standing. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Ryan. Good to meet you." Ryan glances again at the house Sam indicated. "It must be great to live right here on the ocean," he says, unable to keep a tinge of envy out of his voice. "I bet your views are amazing."

Sam grins. "Yeah, they are." The opening right there. "Want to see?"

Ryan blinks. That's... friendly. He looks at Sam again, wondering if maybe he is... _No. Can't be._ "Yeah, sure," he says, flashing an uncertain grin in return. He can do this. He can be friends with a hot guy and not get a boner around him. It's not like Sam's going to touch him or anything.

Sam pulls his board from the sand and nods for Ryan to follow him. "My parents aren't home. They're at some big fucking party tonight with my dad's firm. What about yours? Do you have to be home for dinner?" he asks, glancing at his watch.

"Nah, I was going to go running after this. My mum's not expecting me." _Oh god, his parents aren't home_. That simple statement suddenly ups the danger factor by like a thousand. Ryan picks up his board, falling into step with Sam.

"Is it just you and your mum?" Sam asks, leading the way up the stairs. "You can put your board over here," he says, pointing to a rack beside the outdoor shower. "Wash your feet off here, and your wetsuit can go up there." Already working his own wetsuit off.

Following Sam's lead, Ryan peels off his wetsuit the rest of the way. And he tries like hell not to stare, but Sam's got a fantastic body -- more muscular definition than most of Ryan's mates, solid in all the right places. "Um." He shakes his head, trying to clear it. "Yeah. I mean, no. But my dad's working, and my brothers are out, too. You have sibs?" He doesn't know whether he's hoping for someone else to be home or not.

Sam shakes his head. "Nah. I'm an only," he says, unlocking the back door and letting them into the house. "You can see better from the upstairs deck," he says, flipping on lights and leading the way upstairs. "What school do you go to?"

"Southern Cross." Ryan damn near drools, watching Sam's ass as they climb the stairs. _Fuck!_ "You play on any teams? I haven't seen you around."

"I play soccer for Malibu and I'm on the surf team," Sam says, glancing over his shoulder, his cheeks flushing hot as he catches Ryan staring at his ass. He whips his head around, fighting to compose himself, and heads for his parents' bedroom. "My parents have the walk-out to the deck," he explains, grateful his voice doesn't shake.

Ryan's eyes go wide when he realizes he's been caught. Sam isn't turning around and angrily confronting him, though. Better than good. His awareness of the stillness in the house heightens further, each one of their steps loud on the floor, and he feels his skin start to crawl with anticipation.

Sam pulls open the screen doors to the upper deck and heads straight for the railing. "It always looks different," he says to Ryan. "Morning, afternoon, night. It's never the same."

A view like this is probably one of the few things in the world that could distract Ryan from Sam's body right now. "Wow," he breathes, stepping up beside Sam. "That's... yeah. This is gorgeous." He lays his hands lightly on the railing and inhales the sea air, the breeze on his face.

 _So are you,_ Sam thinks, but wisely doesn't say it. The last thing he needs is to be labeled a fag. Especially if Ryan isn't. "Hey. Are you hungry? I was going to order a pizza and my dad has some beer in the fridge. He won't care if we drink a couple."

"Really?" Maybe a couple beers would help Ryan settle down a little before he makes another stupid mistake. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm always starving after I surf, you know?" He can't help but drop his gaze to Sam's lips, but he makes himself glance away again fast.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam grins, his heart thumping like crazy as he catches that glance. "You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"God, no." Ryan turns his back on the stunning view to lean against the ironwood railing and look at Sam. "I love meat." He flushes instantly, horrified at the words that just fell from his lips. "I mean, like, pepperoni."

"Sure you do," Sam teases, laughing, nudging Ryan with his shoulder. Still not 100% sure and not wanting to take any chances. "I'll be right back," he says, leaving Ryan there on the deck as he runs downstairs.

In Sam's absence, Ryan lays his hand on his shoulder where Sam touched him. The spot burns like a brand. What is he doing here? Sam sets him on edge, but in a delicious combination of lust and nerves. Turning away from the sea, he steps back into the master bedroom and shudders a little at how uncomfortable he feels in Sam's parents' room. With its gigantic bed.

Sam grabs two bottles of beer from the fridge and his cellphone from the table by the front door. He orders an extra large meat lovers and sets the money out on the table so he doesn't have to fumble for it later. And then, running a quick hand through his hair, he runs back upstairs, surprised to find Ryan back inside. "Um. I ordered the pizza. Here." He hands over a beer and cracks open his own. "Want to see my room? I have a great view too but no access to the deck."

"Thanks, yeah." Ryan opens his beer and downs a large swallow, a forbidden thrill rushing through him. He follows Sam down the hall into another large bedroom, only slightly smaller than the first, with its own private bathroom. "This is all yours? No one to fight with?" He looks around, searching for clues about Sam, and takes another nervous swallow.

Sam nods. "Do you share with your brothers?" he asks, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. His mind two steps ahead, trying to figure how he can make a move on Ryan without it actually _being_ a move. Just in case he's still wrong. Which he doesn't think he is. But you never know. Fuck.

"Yeah. They're both younger than me. They're a real pain sometimes. Most of the time." Swirling his beer in its can, Ryan looks at Sam, wondering if it'd be okay for him to sit down with him. Okay, not weird. "I mean, I can never bring girls home or anything, you know?" His swim trunks are pretty much dry now, so he takes a deep breath and perches on the edge of Sam's bed. Almost close enough to touch.

"Yeah." Sam nods. "My parents are actually pretty cool about that," he says, his voice sounding far far away, what with all the blood rushing through his ears and headed south. "My dad says he'd rather have me being careful here than doing god-knows-what somewhere else," he mimics, rolling his eyes.

Ryan laughs out loud, giving Sam a grin. Then he bites his lip, heat washing through him at how near Sam is. _Maybe..._ He decides the hell with being careful, and eases a fraction closer, setting his beer carefully on the floor.

Shit. Sam swallows hard and lets his fingers brush the outside seam of Ryan's shorts. Testing the waters...

Dropping his gaze to Sam's hand, Ryan draws in a shuddery breath. He's keenly aware of the open bedroom door. He can run at any time. Leaning in, he hesitantly brushes his lips over Sam's.

That's all it takes. Sam gets his hand on the back of Ryan's neck and kisses back, hard, tongue already pushing into his mouth.

At first Ryan jerks away, shocked by the sudden assault, so different from all the girls he's been with. But Sam's hand keeps him from going too far and he moans, hungrily touching Sam's shoulders, his back, uncertain where to put his hands. Soaking up the feeling of hard muscle beneath his fingertips.

Sam tenses when Ryan pulls back, ready for anything, but then the moment passes and Ryan's kissing him back, every bit as feverishly, and Sam slides his free hand onto Ryan's thigh, just letting it sit there, still unsure of how the other boy will react.

Fuck, Ryan's hard. He's stiff as a spike beneath his loose shorts, straining towards Sam's touch. Ryan bites at Sam's bottom lip, unconcerned for once about whether he's being too rough.

Sam groans at the bite and slides his hand higher, moaning raggedly as he touches Ryan's cock through the thin material.

Ryan jumps, breaking the kiss. But in the next second he grabs Sam's hand, pressing it hard against his cock. Rubbing against him with a needy moan. _Christ_. He breathes Sam in, his mind rioting.

"You done this before?" Sam whispers, gasping for breath, pretty fucking sure of the answer already.

"No," Ryan answers, embarrassed but pushing through it, kissing down Sam's jaw to the smoothness of his throat. "Have you?"

"Yeah, but only a couple of times," Sam admits, going for it and pushing Ryan's shorts down so he can grasp his cock in his hand, fingers wrapping around the hot hard flesh.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Ryan gasps. His hands slip limply down to Sam's hips. He can't focus on anything but Sam's touch.

"Here. C'mon," Sam urges, letting go for a moment. "It's better if we lie down." Pushing Ryan back down on the bed and stretching out beside him, facing him, hand back on his cock in an instant. "You can touch me too if you want. Or I can do both of us."

"No. I mean, yes. I want to touch you," Ryan whispers, staring at Sam in wonder. He slides his hand tentatively beneath Sam's loose swim trunks, slipping up his thigh. Reaching blindly for... " _Oh_ ," Ryan breathes, curling his fingers around Sam's cock and giving it a hesitant stroke.

"Yeah," Sam groans. "That's it." Pressing closer, his hand moving over Ryan's cock. Not quite smoothly but God. "Hold on," he says. "I can make it even better." Reaching behind him, into the top drawer of the nightstand for a bottle of hand lotion. "Here. Gimme your hand." Pouring a dollop of lotion into Ryan's hand and another into his own. "Try it like that.”

Ryan swallows hard, then slips his hand into Sam's shorts again. It feels so strangely familiar, the angle all wrong but the sensation so right, Sam's prick deliciously warm beneath his palm.

Sam groans again, hips pushing his cock through the circle of Ryan's fingers, his own hand moving constantly on Ryan, long smooth strokes, or as close as he can get with the way they're lying. "We can rub them together," he murmurs breathlessly, "but you'd have to take your shorts off."

 _Together?_ It sounds so dirty. Ryan's already moving, rolling to his back to shimmy out of his swim trunks, kicking them to the floor. He watches avidly as Sam does the same, then reaches out to skim his knuckles up Sam's thigh in wonder. He slowly extends his fingers to touch, tracing over the head of his cock.

"Oh, that feels good," Sam breathes, licking his lips. "You okay if I lie on top of you?" he asks, already pushing Ryan onto his back. "You can tell me if you don't like it." Already moving between the other boy's legs and getting their cocks lined up. Angling just right as he thrusts his against Ryan's, hot and hard and slick.

Ryan cries out, arching against Sam. He had no idea this could feel so good. For a moment he clutches at the bedsheets, his fingers curling. Then he wraps his arms around Sam and moves with him, grinding up against him, every muscle in his body straining towards completion.

Sam moans and drops his head to kiss Ryan again, and again, his body tightening so quickly his orgasm slams into him like a rogue wave. Blindsiding him. His cock spurting, spattering Ryan's skin, his hips losing their rhythm even as he keeps thrusting, working their cocks together.

"Fuck!" Ryan whimpers. It feels so fucking dirty. Lust thrills through him, twisting into a tight knot. He comes hard, bucking against Sam, slippery skin on skin. And lies breathless, stunned, staring up at Sam's bedroom ceiling.

Still panting, trying to catch his breath, Sam eases off Ryan, lying back down beside him. He reaches for a tissue and wipes up his stomach, handing the box to Ryan. "The pizza's gonna be here in a minute," he says. "But we can grab a shower after, and," his stomach clenching tight as he makes the offer, still scared of how Ryan might react, "I'll let you fuck me if you want."

Ryan's head whirls. "Okay," he whispers, which hardly seems like a decent response for the magnitude of what Sam just offered. Getting off together, maybe that could be rationalized away as an experiment. Fucking Sam up the ass... that would be really _gay_. He cleans himself up, telling himself to say something, anyway, but he's distracted by Sam's mouth. Rolls to kiss him tentatively, hoping it'll be accepted, here in the aftermath.

Sam kisses back, wondering if he's gone too far. He's about to retract the offer or joke it away when the doorbell rings. "Fuck. Stay here," he tells Ryan, leaping off the bed and scrambling for his shorts. "I'll be right back."

Bracing on his elbows, Ryan watches him go. _Fuck._ He can't believe this. Can't believe that they did it, that they're doing it... He chews on his bottom lip, listening to Sam downstairs with the pizza delivery man. It felt so damn good, better than he'd dared to dream. And it confirms something he's known about himself for a while now, secret though it was.

When Sam steps back into the room, his arms laden, Ryan meets his eye. "You're the first person who knows," he says softly. "About me."

"Yeah?" Sam grins, settling back on the bed, the pizza between them. "You're the first person in L.A.," he says, opening up the box and handing Ryan some napkins. "The couple times I mentioned? They were both on vacation."

Ryan smiles back at him, unable to resist. "That's really cool." He sits up and helps himself to a slice, diving in like a starving man. For a few minutes he just eats, loving the absurdity of the situation -- sitting here naked on some stranger's bed, some stranger he just had really awesome sex with. "So, um, can I ask?" he ventures after he polishes off his first piece and takes a sip of beer. "Do you think you're... you know?"

"Gay?" Sam takes a swig of beer and gives a light shrug. "I don't know. I mean, I like sex with girls. It's just not as good as it is with guys." He grins. "What about you? You been with girls?"

"Lots of them." It's a simple statement of fact, and Ryan hopes he doesn't sound like he's trying to brag. "Last summer, I went a little crazy and..." He shrugs, picking up another piece of pizza. "But none of it was as good as being with you today." Remembered lust pulses through him, and he's acutely reminded of the fact that he's still naked, while Sam is not.

Sam ducks his head a little. "Thanks." He polishes off another slice and finishes his first beer, reaching for another. "You want to call your parents and ask if you can stay over? You can give them the address and number here. My parents won't be home til _really_ late. Like three or four in the morning."

Giving the two of them most of the night to fool around, learn each other. Fuck. _Fuck_. "Yeah," Ryan answers, a bit breathless all over again. "That sounds good. I'm just gonna clean up," he says, heading for the bathroom. Where he can take five seconds to try and calm down in a little privacy.

Sam takes the time while Ryan's in the bathroom to finish off another piece of pizza and his second beer. Ryan's fucking hot. Way hotter than either of the guys he'd been with on vacation. And best of all, he lives here in L.A. which means Sam might actually have a shot at seeing him again. _If_ he plays his cards right and doesn't fucking scare him off.

One last deep breath, and Ryan heads back into the bedroom. Even just lounging around eating pizza in his shorts, Sam is fucking carelessly gorgeous. Hesitantly, Ryan reaches out and trails his fingers over Sam's bare shoulder before asking softly, "Were you serious about me fucking you?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, if you want to. We don't have to though. There's other things we can do..." But really, it's been a long time since he's been fucked, and he wants it so badly, he could almost beg for it.

"Christ." Ryan snorts a laugh, then worries maybe Sam will misinterpret it. "I really really want to," he whispers, leaning down to lick the back of Sam's neck.

Sam's eyes close and he almost whimpers at the feel of Ryan's tongue on his neck. He closes the pizza box and drops it on the floor for later. Sets his beer on the nightstand. "Um. Do you use rubbers with the girls you fuck?" he asks, slipping off the bed again and reaching into the bedside table.

"Yeah. Always." Ryan is extremely careful -- no way is he ready to become a father. He sits down on the bed next to Sam, watching him with breathless anticipation.

"Yeah, me too. And the guys," Sam quickly adds, digging through the drawer for some proper lube and a rubber. But then he straightens, both in hand, chewing at his bottom lip. "Want to go without?" A gut feeling telling him he can trust Ryan.

Ryan's heart stops as he absorbs what Sam is saying. "Okay," he whispers, nodding. It's probably reckless. But he wants this to be perfect, the less awkward the better -- somehow he's going to fuck Sam, who has people to compare him to. The condom is one less thing to worry about. "Show me," he says nodding towards the lube. And flushing hot.

Sam's eyes widen a little. "You want to watch me?"

That reaction switches something on in Ryan; all of a sudden he feels less hesitant, more solid. "Yeah," he murmurs, meeting Sam's eyes and smiling a little. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers."

Breath hitching hard, Sam's cock goes from half-soft to rigid and aching in three seconds flat. He nods. "Okay." Flipping open the lid and pouring some lube on his fingers. Tentatively, cheeks warm, his eyes slightly lowered, he reaches behind, between his cheeks and rubs his fingers over his hole, a soft moan spilling from his lips, his cock twitching. He glances at Ryan and pushes one finger inside himself.

It's the sexiest thing Ryan has ever seen. He wants more. "Lie down," he orders softly, laying his hand on Sam's thigh. "I want to watch you. Like you're alone."

Sam hesitates for a moment. Rubbing against each other is one thing and being fucked another, but this... this is something else entirely. Like lovers, he thinks, dismissing the thought from his mind as quickly as it appears. He nods, chewing at his bottom lip, and gets on the bed, his knees pulled up, reaching under to push that finger back in with his eyes closed, his cheeks so fucking hot he's sure they're red as hell.

 _God_. It takes Ryan's breath away. He stares at Sam's hole, watching his finger slip in and out. "You're so fuckin' hot," he whispers, stunned. Stunned and rock hard.

Sam moans and opens his eyes a little, watching Ryan watching him. Encouraged by the other boy's obvious arousal, he pushes a second finger into himself, fucking them both in and out and letting his legs fall open a little wider so Ryan can see better.

Ryan slowly begins to stroke himself, his hand moving in long slow caresses of his prick. A bead of precome pearls up and he lifts it to his lips without thinking, so intent on watching Sam.

Sam almost whimpers at that, his cock jerking and his hole clenching convulsively around his fingers. "Want to taste you," he whispers, scissoring his fingers to stretch his hole open and work a third in.

It takes a second for the meaning to sink in, and Ryan's eyes widen. _Maybe..._ It's something he's always wanted to try, but never had the guts to do. "Just stay there," he says, throwing a leg over Sam, straddling his waist. Slowly - slowly enough that Sam can tell him to get the fuck off at any time - Ryan knee-walks up and straddles Sam's shoulders, the head of his cock brushing Sam's lips.

Another moan spilling from him, Sam opens his mouth and takes in the head, sucking lightly.

Ryan whimpers and nearly loses it right then. He splays his hands on the headboard and starts rocking his hips, pushing his cock a little deeper into Sam's mouth with each thrust. Liquid fire burns its way up his spine, every touch of Sam's tongue pushing him closer to the edge.

Sam moans around Ryan's cock, forcing his throat to relax, overriding his gag reflex. He fucks his fingers into himself harder and harder, cock straining at the air, desperate for friction.

"Jesus. Fuck. Christ." Ryan gasps. If he hadn't already come before, it would be all over now. He pulls back abruptly and just stares at Sam, transfixed by the wet shine on his lips. "Are you ready?"

Sam nods. He's so fucking ready he could cry. "Do you want me on my hands and knees?" he asks, letting his fingers slip from his body.

"Yeah." Ryan moves to the side, letting him up. He's breathing hard like he's been running, and he's so stiff he could split wood.

Rolling onto his stomach, Sam pushes up to all fours, his legs spread wide and the cool air of the room brushing his hole, making it clench. "Just... go slow," he says, glancing over his shoulder at Ryan. "It's been a while."

Only in his dreams has Ryan ever been here, and even in his dreams the faceless guy on his knees wasn't nearly as hot as the actual reality of Sam. Shaky, he kneels up and lays one hand on Sam's hip, taking firm hold of his cock and pressing it to Sam's hole, rocking the head in by fractions.

"Unh." Sam whimpers, pushing out a little, his body's instinct to clamp down at the intrusion, which is still way fucking more than three fingers. He grits his teeth and lowers his head, spreading his legs a little wider, wanting Ryan to know it's okay, that he _wants_ this.

The lines of Sam's body, his posture -- it just about kills Ryan. Lust twists hard in his gut and he shoves inside to the crown, shocking even himself. "Sorry," he gasps, rubbing the small of Sam's back, "sorry. You okay?"

Sam cries out then nods, his cock throbbing violently, dripping on the bedsheets below. He takes a couple deep breaths, feeling his muscles relax and then nods again. "You can keep going."

In theory, sure. But the reality is that Ryan's never felt anything so tight, and he's certain Sam's hole is too small for this. "I don't think I'll fit," he gasps, rocking against Sam, trying to ease his way in. He looks down at where his cock is spearing into Sam's body and he stares, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you will," Sam insists, suddenly so desperate not to have Ryan stop that he takes a deep breath and shoves back, crying out sharply as he takes most of Ryan's cock in that one movement.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouts, reeling from the sudden onslaught of sensation. " _Fuck_." There's no turning back now. He digs his hands into Sam's hips and pulls back, then thrusts in, quickly building up a fast steady rhythm that has his eyes rolling back in his head.

The first few thrusts have Sam crying out again but then the path eases and all he's aware of is how fucking good it feels, Ryan's cock shoving into his open hole again and again. Filling him, stretching him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge even without being touched. But he goes down on one shoulder, getting the other hand under him and on his cock, stroking in time to Ryan's thrusts. "Yeah, fuck, harder," he moans.

 _Harder?_ Ryan gets an arm around Sam's chest and yanks him up, back to chest. He grabs hold of the headboard and drills into Sam, using every bit of leverage he can muster.

"Oh fuck yeah," Sam moans, coming first, unable to hold back, Ryan's cock ramming the come out of him.

Sam's body quakes, growing impossibly tighter, and Ryan cries out. He comes in a blinding flash, taken over and shuddering, his grip white-knuckled on the headboard. Gasping for every shred of oxygen.

Sam moans as he feels Ryan's come fill him, hot and heavy inside. "Oh god," his cock jerking, so hard it's almost like another orgasm. "Yeah." His eyes closed, savouring the sensation, the idea that he's been marked.

Dropping his head, Ryan nibbles at Sam's neck, licking away salt-sweat. "You're incredible," he whispers, hoping it's okay to break the silence. To tell the truth. "That was amazing."

"Thanks," Sam whispers back. "So are you." Turning his head so he can grin at Ryan. "Want to stay over forever?"

Ryan laughs, every ounce of nervous tension melted from his body. "Are you asking me to move in with you? Again?" he teases, more in love than ever.

"I figure it can't hurt to let you know I would," Sam says, twisting his head even more so he can reach Ryan's mouth and kiss him.

Curving to meet Sam, Ryan embraces him, kissing his lover. Then he eases out of his body. "Thank you," he says, pulling Sam down to the bed with him. "For trying this with me."

"Did you like it?" Sam asks, wrapping himself around Ryan, the sheets tugged haphazardly up over them.

Ryan barks a laugh and rubs at his eyes. "You couldn't tell?" He blinks and smiles at Sam, rolling to rest on his chest. "I loved it. You?"

"It was brilliant," Sam says, kissing Ryan. "And here you said you sucked at roleplay..."

"I always have," Ryan says, shrugging. "I always felt so awkward, didn't know what to say... I was only able to do it because of you. Because you were selling it so well."

Sam makes a bit of a face. "I think we were both selling it well," he insists. "Working off each other. You were incredible. And hot as hell, like always."

" _You_ were hot as hell," Ryan murmurs, licking Sam's shoulder. "My own personal... hey!" he says suddenly, popping his head up to look at Sam. "Can we do this again? Like, with different roles, you think?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam says, thrilled to the core Ryan wants to do this again. "What were you going to say though? Your own personal...?"

"Um." Ryan flushes, looking chagrined. "I was going to say toy."

"Your toy?" Sam swats Ryan on the shoulder but he's laughing. "Brat." His grin wide and easy. A moment's hesitation, eyes locked on Ryan's, before he whispers, heart rabbiting in his chest, "I love you."

Ryan is stunned. "Oh my god." He'd already accepted that he might never hear those words from Sam's lips. Sitting up, he straddles Sam and asks after a moment, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Sam asks, eyes wide, staring up at Ryan, completely confused.

"Telling me you love me," Ryan murmurs with a smile.

"No," Sam says, rolling his eyes a little. Mostly at himself. "I just didn't want to say it and not mean it."

With a grin, Ryan gives up the tease. He whispers in Sam's ear, "I love you madly. Thanks for meaning it."

"Yeah, right. See if I tell you again," Sam says, it obviously his turn to tease.

That threat doesn't bother Ryan in the least. He lies down once more, snuggling happily up to Sam. "I'll wait."

Shaking his head a little, Sam wraps his arm around Ryan and pulls him in even closer, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "And here I thought you were pushy and demanding," he murmurs, eyes crinkling at the corners.  



End file.
